Estrellita de otro cielo
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Hoy 16 de febrero, me adelante, pero por el 14 de febrero, por el día de la amistad comparto otro minific. Varias jovencitas son probadas para ser la elegida como la esposa del príncipe Terry Grandchester, no importa los títulos nobles, sino la nobleza del corazón. ¿Quién crees que es la doncella perfecta para ser la esposa del príncipe Terry? Minific inspirado en un fragmento de


Hoy 16 de febrero, me adelante, pero por el 14 de febrero, por el día de la amistad comparto otro minific.

Varias jovencitas son probadas para ser la elegida como la esposa del príncipe Terry Grandchester, no importa los títulos nobles, sino la nobleza del corazón. ¿Quién crees que es la doncella perfecta para ser la esposa del príncipe Terry? Minific inspirado en un fragmento de cuento de hadas.

**6 **

**Estrellita de otro cielo **

Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste, es para toda la familia, le hice tipo cuento infantil. Para toda la familia.

Érase una vez en la época medieval en un pueblo llamado Lakewood, vivía una reina viuda, llamada Eleonor, el rey Richard Grandchester, había fallecido y su hijo, el príncipe Terry, tenía que casarse con una doncella.

Entonces la reina estaba tan preocupada, por su hijo, quería que se casara con la señorita más digna del pueblo, no le importo si era de la nobleza, sino que era digna y obediente.

Todos los días la reina Eleonor, se disfrazaba de una ancianita que trasmitía cansancio, para probar a las doncellas del pueblo.

La reina siempre iba al rio Indiana, a lavar ropa y así probar las doncellas que pasaban por el pueblo. Diferentes jovencitas pasaban, pero eran presumidas y recibían diferentes marcas en la frente.

Por otro lado, en un orfanato llamado "Hogar de Pony" vivía una señorita huérfana, llamada Candy junto con los niños que había crecido en ese hogar.

Las señoras que gobernaban el hogar se llamaba señorita Pony y hermana María.

Entonces un día la señorita Pony se encontraba enferma y llena de ocupaciones, por eso siempre acudía donde Candy, porque siempre la cuidaba, le ayudaba con mucho afán.

-Querida Candy, voy hacer un rico pastel de manzanas, para chuparse los dedos– le dijo un día, la señorita Pony. Toma la ollita y vete al rio a lavar las manzanas.

-Sí, señorita Pony. Lo hare- dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Candy fue muy obediente y le hiso caso a la señorita Pony, se fue al rio a lavar las manzanas y después camino por largas horas, saltando en los arboles como un nono alegre

La reina Eleonor, disfrazada de anciana, al verla de lejos se reía.

En el camino Candy se encontró con una hermosa mujer muy humilde, se despertó mucha piedad.

Candy se acerca a la señora y le pregunta_

_hola señora, ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas? ¿porque esta tan triste, señora?

La señora le responde_

_No, estoy triste hijita, solo que estoy cansada por el trabajo, además tengo que llevar agua para limpiar mi casa y cocinar.

Candy con una sonrisa le responde_

_No, se preocupe señora, yo le ayudo.

Candy presurosa le ayudo a limpiar su casa, preparo una sopita y le entrego su casa limpia.

La reina Eleonor ha estado agradecida con Candy y por ser una señorita muy buena y linda, antes de marcharse le dijo_ "al oír a las palomas cantar, levanta tu cabeza y al oír rebuznar al burro bajas la cabeza y sucederá algo maravilloso, porque el cielo te dejará un regalo"

Candy con una sonrisa le responde_ Gracias, señora, usted es maravillosa.

La reina le dice a Candy_

_ Eres una señorita hermosa… ¿Conoces al príncipe Terry?

Candy tímida le responde _

_Si, lo conozco, es muy guapo

La reina Eleonor, le pregunta_

_ ¿te gusta?

Candy con una sonrisa, tímida responde_

_Si, me gusta.

La reina Eleonor le dice_

_ ¿Te gustaría casarte con él?

Candy tímida responde_

_No, señora, él es un príncipe, yo soy una chica del pueblo, que se va fijar en mí, además hay tantas princesas que son bonitas y se han presentado al palacio, en cambio yo soy una pobre chica y huérfana.

La reina Eleonor le responde_

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?... no solo importa los títulos de nobleza, también importa la nobleza de corazón y tú tienes ese don, no olvides que "al oír a las palomas cantar, levanta tu cabeza y al oír rebuznar al burro bajas la cabeza y sucederá algo maravilloso, porque el cielo te dejará un regalo"

Candy fue obediente, así lo hizo y sucedió algo maravilloso, al elevar su cabeza, como envió divino le quedo en la frente una hermosa estrella. Luego se dirigió a la casa y se lo conto a su abuela Pony.

La abuela Pony le dijo_

-Mi niña Candy luce más bella, eres más hermosa cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

Candy sonreía.

La reina Eleonor, se presenta al palacio feliz, sintió que por fin había encontrado la doncella perfecta para su hijo.

El príncipe Terry al llegar al palacio, mira a su madre feliz.

Se acerca y le dice_

_ Madre... ¿porque estas tan feliz?

La reina Eleonor le responde_

_Creo que encontré a la doncella, perfecta para que sea tu esposa.

El príncipe Terry asombrado le pregunta_

_ ¿Quién es ella?

La reina Eleonor con una sonrisa le dice_

_No te lo voy a decir, todavía falta probar a la última doncella, ya mañana hablaremos.

La reina se retira y el príncipe Terry se quedó pensativo en la doncella que hablaba su madre.

Al día siguiente, faltaba probar a la última doncella del pueblo, la reina como siempre se disfrazaba de anciana para probar.

En el rio Indiana, se encontraba la reina disfrazada como siempre lavando ropa, por ese camino pasa una hermosa doncella de cabello rojizo llamada Eliza, que en realidad estaba esperando a su padre para que le lleve al palacio.

Eliza al pasar por ese camino, patea el balde de la viejecita.

Eliza molesta le responde_

_Ay, señora, pero usted tiene la culpa, como se le ocurre lavar su ropa aquí.

La señora le responde_

_hay hijita, disculpa, pero estoy cansada por mi trabajo y tengo que limpiar mi casa y llevar agua… ¿puedes ayudarme?

Eliza molesta le responde_

_Hay señora, usted está loca, como yo lo voy ayudar, me voy a ensuciar mi precioso vestido, tengo que estar hermosa para presentarme al palacio y poder hablar con el príncipe Terry, él es mi amigo, estoy segura que me tomara como esposa.

La reina le dice_

_ ¿Por qué dices que te casaras con el príncipe?

Eliza responde_

_Porque soy una señorita de clase alta, tengo título de nobleza y soy muy amiga del príncipe Terry, él y yo hemos estudiado juntos en el colegio San Pablo, desde ahí nos conocemos y llevamos una buena amistad.

La señora le suplica y le dice_

_que bueno señorita, por favor puede ayúdame, Dios te premiara.

Eliza molesta le responde: _

_Ay que voy hacer, tanto que insiste, le ayudare.

Eliza le ayuda de mala gana, todo hizo mal, todo lo limpiado por Candy lo ensucio, la mujer al ver que era una señorita de malos sentimientos, no le considero como la esposa de su hijo.

La reina le dice, lo mismo que le dice a Candy_

-Gracias hija, te dejo un regalo que, al escuchar el canto de las palomas, levantes la cabeza y cuando escuchas rebozar al burro bajas la cabeza, si tú eres obediente sucederá un regalo hermoso.

Eliza no le tomo importancia y se fue molesta y pasando por ese camino escucha cantar a las palomas, no levanta la cabeza, ella era terca levanto la cabeza cuando no debía.

Eliza recibió su castigo, le dejo la marca de Caín, la marca más horrible de la envidia, toda la gente huía de ella.

Eliza estaba tan asustada, se quedó llorando porque ya no podía ir al palacio.

Pasando los días, la reina ya no salió más, llamo al mayordomo, para que busque a la doncella que tenga una estrella en la frente.

Todo el pueblo buscaba a la doncella que había recibido la estrella, pero ninguna tenia, todas tenían diferentes marcas.

En ese momento que el mayordomo estaba dando el anuncio, Tom que fue criado en el hogar de Pony y quería a Candy como su hermana había escuchado la noticia, se fue corriendo con su caballo a buscar a Candy.

Tom llega al hogar de Pony y desesperado llama a Candy_

_Candy... Candy... Candy... en el palacio te buscan

Candy exclama_

_ ¿que?

Tom contento responde_

_Están buscando a la doncella que tiene la estrella en la frente, tienes que estar presente en el palacio, la pobre anciana que tu veías era la reina.

Candy exclama_

_ ¿Qué?

Tom responde_

_La reina, buscaba una esposa para su hijo, por eso se disfrazaba de viejita, quería conocer a la doncella más digna, para formarla como la esposa de su hijo.

Candy se quedó asombrada, casi se desmaya de emoción, la señorita Pony y hermana María le ayudan a buscar un hermoso vestido para Candy.

Pasaron las horas Candy, se veía preciosa, parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas, Tom, toma el carruaje de su papá y le lleva al palacio.

El príncipe Terry, al mirar a Candy, queda enamorado a primera vista, los ojos verdes de Candy y la estrella en su frente iluminaron todo el salón, Candy reconoce a la reina, pues en su hermoso rostro se observaba la mirada dulce de aquella viejecita en el rio.

Candy hace una reverencia y el príncipe Terry, lo levanta y le dice_ deja inclinarme ante tu belleza ¡Oh mi hermosa princesa ¡

Candy sonríe y las pecas, se pintaban más en su rostro

Y Terry le dice_ ¡eres más hermosa cuando sonríes pequeña pecosa ¡

La reina Eleonor, toma la palabra: "Anuncia a mi pueblo, que todo este tiempo, busque a la doncella más virtuosa del reino, para el cual puse a prueba a todas las jovencitas de nuestro reino, siendo esta humilde y bella joven, poseedora de un corazón noble, por lo tanto, fue elegida y escogida por mí para que reine junto a mi amado hijo, el príncipe Terry", sé que ambos gobernaran nuestro pueblo con justicia y nobleza por siempre"

-Yo reino Eleonor I, reina anuncio que la boda será este fin de semana en el palacio, invito a mi pueblo y a los reinos aledaños.

Candy se quedó en el palacio, a cargo de las nodrizas del reino junto a la hermana María y la señorita Pony

Todos los días antes de la boda, Candy fue educada en los protocolos del reino y Terry, paseaba con ella por el jardín del palacio, Candy no dejaba de ser la joven traviesa, corría, saltaba, trepaba los arboles del palacio

Y el príncipe Terry dulcemente la llamo "Mi Tarzán pecosa"

Mientras tanto en el pueblo todos recibieron invitación para la boda real, todas las jovencitas que habían recibido diferentes marcas en su frente, estaban preocupadas, todas las marcas que habían recibido en su frente no eran tan bonitas, la peor de todas era la de Eliza, ya que era la marca de Caín, aun así, no cambiaba su forma de ser y reprochaba diciendo_

_ No es posible que un príncipe se case con una plebeya.

Todo el pueblo y las doncellas preparaban sus mejores galas para la boda.

Llego el día de la boda, Candy y Terry lucían esplendorosos, fueron coronados y nombrados como reyes del pueblo.

El rey Terry prometió amar y respetar por siempre a Candy y gobernar con humildad y sabiduría al pueblo.

La reina Candy anuncio su primer mandato, para sorpresa y alegría de todas las doncellas:

_" Yo reina Candy decreto que sean borradas todas las marcas de las doncellas y que a partir del día de hoy se cultive la humildad, el amor al prójimo y la honestidad"

En ese instante desaparecieron todas las marcas de las doncellas, quienes se alegraron mucho y dieron gracias a la reina Candy.

La única que no desapareció fue la de Eliza, quien había cubierto con su cabello, Eliza estaba en un rincón de palacio renegando, la reina Candy pidió a la reina Eleonor que se acercara a hablar con Eliza.

El mayordomo del reino lleva a Eliza ante la reina Eleonor.

La reina Eleonor, mira a Eliza y le dice_

_ ¿cómo es posible que una joven tan hermosa como tú, albergue en su corazón tanto rencor y poco amor para sus semejantes?, Eliza quien no había escuchado el mensaje de la reina le iba a contestar una majadería, cuando al mirar los ojos de la reina, reconoce a la tierna viejita del rio, baja la cabeza y le dice_ ¡Perdón reina¡, inclinándose. No sabía que era usted.

La reina le contesta_

_Tienes que hacer el bien a todas las personas, sean o no de la nobleza, la reina toca la frente de Eliza y desaparece la marca de su frente.

Eliza corre al espejo y ya no tenía ninguna marca

Y le dice_ Gracias, reina mía

La reina Eleonor le dice_ No me des las gracias a mí, dásela a la reina Candy, en ese instante Candy y Terry ingresan, Eliza le da las gracias a Candy y Candy la nombra como la nueva protectora del hogar de Poni.

En el reino de Candy y Terry reino el amor y la paz, Eliza se convirtió en la mejor protectora del hogar de Poni y para sorpresa de todos, Tom y ella se casaron y vivieron juntos por siempre.

Las jovencitas del pueblo a través del ejemplo de Candy, las doncellas habían aprendido una gran lección que no solo importa el título de nobleza, sino lo más importante es la nobleza del corazón.

**Fin **

Notas mías: ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Y bueno, pues aquí me tienen compartiéndoles otro minific, espero que les haya gustado, Candy elegante y refinada, sin perder esa sencillez, pero enamorada de Terry que es característica de ella. Y Terry un príncipe como siempre.

. Yo creo que Eliza también merece ser feliz y encontrar el amor, por eso hice que cambie y le deje con Tom. Espero que no se molesten.

En marzo: publico la historia: Al otro lado del Cielo seré feliz.

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡

….


End file.
